capcomfandomcom-20200224-history
Exed Exes
Exed Exes (originally released in NA as "Savage Bees") is an arcade game that was released in 1985. It is a vertically-oriented scrolling shooter, and is included in Capcom Classics Collection for PlayStation 2 and Xbox. Gameplay Exed Exes uses similar hardware to Capcom's 1942, but it is more of a spiritual successor to Vulgus. It takes place in a science fiction alien hive where the player must pilot his/her ship through many stages protected by insects, some as large as the craft, and some even larger. What made Exed Exes stand apart from other shooters, besides the high resolution graphics for its time and the detailed use of parallax scrolling to indicate depth, was the fact that it is one of the earliest vertical shooters to allow for two player simultaneous play. Rather than waiting for one player to take his/her turn, two players can enjoy the game at the same time, and even work cooperatively to get further along in the game. Story The planet called NEG-NIN is being taken over by insect-type creatures called Exes, and it's up to Colonel Issue and Sergeant Issue to drive back their forces and free the planet from imminent doom. Bosses At the end of every level, as in so many other games, is a boss that the player must destroy in order to proceed to the next level. Each one comes with skulls, guns, black guns and radars, all of which must be shot by the player before the boss will succumb. However, if a radar is left at the end, it gives the enemy a chance to escape. If the boss escapes, the player receives no bonus added to the score. *'Hepcon' - The first of many Exes the player will encounter in the game and it is shaped like an H. It has a skull on each of its four corners, as well as a gun in the middle and two radars. *'Twin Cross' - Shaped like two crosses connected to each other. Contains six skulls, along with three guns and two radars. *'Triple Cross' - Three conjoining crosses. There are two radars, five skulls, and seven guns to destroy on it. *'Exed1' - The first in line of the Exed series. Has a radar in the middle. It is shaped like an octagon and has four skulls up front and two in the back and two guns also in the back. *'Exed2' - Hexagon-shaped Exed with two radars in the middle, and has a gun on the outer corners and a skull on the top and bottom wings. *'Exed3' - The radars show in top and bottom formation, so it is like an Exed2 turned sideways. Has 2 guns on the wings and two skulls and two guns on both the top and bottom segments. *'Super Exes' - Now things are tougher. Super Exes has a gun on each wing. Skulls on the corners, a black gun in the middle and four radars around it. *'Prototype Exes' - No skulls this time around, but there are twelve guns in an X formation with three each coming from one of the four corners. It also has four radars in a cross formation.it has a cameo in mega man X. the X formation *'Exed Exes' - The ultimate Exes in the game. recall boss fights after defeating them, it has guns on 4 diagonal formation, with 4 radars. Trivia *The Yashichi is featured in this game, this time as an enemy. Credits Arcade Version Exed Exes, like many other games during this era of gaming, credited its staff in its default Score Ranking Table, which is as follows: *1 50000 • Exes • *2 40000 Bluetree *3 30000 Tom&Mary *4 20000 Hillbook *5 10000 Power Up Gallery Box Art Image:Exed_Exes_Japan.png|''Japan'' External Link *Wikipedia article Category:Games Category:Shoot 'em up Games Category:Shooter Games Category:Arcade Games Category:Science Fiction Games Category:PlayStation 2 Games Category:Xbox Games Category:1985 video games